FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE
by luis carlos
Summary: Los chicos piensan en que darles a sus mamás el día de la madres, aunque Kenny y Butters pasaran por un pequeño inconveniente para darles algo a sus respectivas madres, no se me ocurrió un mejor Summary XD, espero que les guste.


**FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic del día de las madres, aunque no creo que me salió muy bien DX, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

En el pueblito de South Park se estaba acercando el día de la madre, y algunos niños estaban hablando sobre que regalarle a su mamá en esa fecha tan especial.

-Rayos, no sé qué le voy a dar a mi mamá este año- dijo un poco preocupado Kyle, que estaba en el comedor de la escuela junto con los demás chicos, que tienen alrededor de 11 años de edad.

-¿Por qué no le regalas un baipás gástrico para que así deje de ser tan gorda?- le pregunto burlonamente Cartman y eso hizo que varios de los chicos rieran por eso.

-¡Mira quién lo dice mojón gordo, de seguro a la tuya le vas a regalar un consolador que tenga forma de piña!- le dijo muy molesto el pelirrojo y varios de los chicos volvieron a reír.

-"Ya me lo imagino"- dijo burlón la personalidad maligna en la mente de Butters con su voz gutural, mientras el rubio vio preocupado como el culo gordo su puso rojo de la ira.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MALDITA RATA COLORADA!?- pregunto furioso Cartman e hizo el ademan de pelear con Kyle, pero Stan y Kenny los detuvieron.

-No empiecen con sus idioteces- les advirtió el pelinegro del pompón rojo y su mejor amigo y el gordo se tranquilizaron un poco- en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en discutir por pendejadas, deben pensar en que regalarles a sus madres.

-Cierto Stan, hay que pensar en que regalarles a nuestras madres- le apoyo Kenny.

-¿Y qué le vas a regalar a la tuya pobretón? Si eres tan pobre que no vas a ser capaz de regalarle ni un chicle masticado- le dijo burlonamente el gordo y el rubio cenizo le dio un golpe en el estómago- ¡HAY, ESO DOLIO IMBECIL!- exclamo molesto el castaño sobándose el estómago.

-Tú te lo buscaste gordo- le espeto Craig de forma neutral.

-¿Y qué es lo que van a re-regalarles a sus ma-madres?- pregunto nerviosamente Butters frotándose los nudillos retomando la conversación original.

-A mí no se me ha ocurrido nada- dijo Token.

-Ni a mí ¡GAH!- exclamo Tweek.

-La mía está muerta- dijo con tristeza Clyde mientras sostenía con su mano, el collar de oro que su mamá le había dado en navidad del año pasado (NA: miren mi fic navideño XD).

-"Oh no, ahora va a empezar a llorar como un marica"- dijo burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Ya no se pre-preocupen chicos, aún que-quedan faltan unos días, ya se nos o-ocurrirá algo pa-para regalarle a un-nuestras madres- comento Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a lo que dijo su otra mitad.

Luego de que las clases terminaran, el cuarteto y el resto los chicos en vez de dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, fueron a la casa de Cartman para "pensar" en que regalarle a sus madres, ya que al parecer en vez de regalarle un regalo uno a uno a sus respectivas madres, decidieron darles a todas ellas un gran regalo en general.

-…pues yo creo que lo mejor es comprarles a todas ellas un gran pastel en forma de corazón que diga: "te amo mamá"- había sugerido Kyle.

-No, no, eso es muy maricón y judío, hay que darles otra cosa y que no sea una pendejada como esa- le contradijo Cartman y eso molesto al judío e hizo que algunos de los chicos rieran por eso.

-Pues por qué no mejor contratamos a unos de esos gigolós para…- Kenny iba a sugerir una de sus ideas pervertidas, pero enseguida se calló al ver la mirada de los demás chicos.

-"De seguro con eso haría que la mamá de Kyle no sea tan jodona"- espeto burlón la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Ya en serio, que deberíamos regalarles a nuestras madres- dijo Stan retomando la conversación original y eso hizo que los chicos volvieran a pensar.

-Esto es una pendejada, en vez de estar pensando en que deberíamos regalarles a nuestras madres que sea de parte de todos nosotros al mismo tiempo, deberíamos darles regalos cada uno de nosotros por separado- sugirió Craig ya hastiado y cansado de tanto pensar.

-Tienes razón Craig, esto es una tontería, debemos regalarle a cada una de nuestras madres algo que nos nazca del corazón- le apoyo Token y algunos de los chicos tienen el mismo semblante.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque eres millonario, pero el resto no tenemos tanta plata- le espeto molesto Cartman.

-"Especialmente tú bola de grasa, después de todo, si no estuviera Kenny, tú serías el más pobre de la escuela"- dijo burlón la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente (NA: miren el último episodio de la temporada 15 XD).

-To-Token tiene ra-razón, hay que darles al-algo que nos nazca del co-corazón- dijo Jimmy apoyando lo que dijo el rico y Tucker.

-¡Timmy!- les apoyo Timmy… obviamente.

-Siguen con las maricadas- les dijo burlonamente Cartman y eso molesto a los chicos.

-…- Craig solamente se dedicó a mostrarle el dedo medio y junto con su Team se fueron de la casa del gordo.

-Tal-tal vez ellos tengan ra-razón chicos, de-deberíamos conseguir ca-cada uno un regalo para un-nuestras ma-madres de for-forma individual- dijo nerviosamente Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Puedes que tengas razón Butters, no debemos perder el tiempo en que todos demos un regalo para todas nuestras madres de parte de todos nosotros, debemos hacerlo de manera individual y a cada una de ellas- le apoyo Kenny.

-Lo mismo digo, mejor voy a buscar un regalo para mi mamá en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, vamos Kyle- dijo Stan y junto con su mejor amigo se retiraron de la casa del gordo, seguidos de los dos rubios.

-¿Ah sí?, pues jódanse, me voy a casa- les dijo molesto el castaño- un momento, si ya estoy en mi casa- se dijo a sí mismo dándose cuenta de su estupidez.

Los días pasaban y solo faltaba un día para el día de las madres, algunas personas ya habían comprado algún regalo para sus madres, mientras que otras aún no tenían nada que regalarles a sus mamás.

Tal y como pasaba con Kenny y Butters, que aún no conseguían un buen regalo para sus respectivas madres.

-Oh recorcholiz, ma-mañana ya va a ser el día de las ma-madres y no sé que re-regalarle a mi mamá y si no le doy na-nada me cas-castigara- dijo preocupado y nervioso el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-"Para variar"- dijo sarcástico y molesto su otra mitad en su mente.

-No te preocupes Butters, aún tenemos un día, para lograr conseguir un regalo para nuestras madres- le trato de tranquilizar el rubio de la capucha anaranjada.

-¿Pe-pero entonces como le voy a dar un re-regalo a la mía si no tengo dinero?- pregunto el otro rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ummm… buen punto, ni mis hermanos, ni yo tenemos dinero, pero ya encontraremos la forma de cómo conseguirle un regalo a nuestra mamá- le dijo el rubio cenizo tratando de seguir levantando los ánimos.

El otro rubio iba a decirle algo, pero de repente vieron como un sujeto paso cerca de ellos corriendo.

-"¿A dónde va ese tipo con tanta prisa?"- pregunto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-¡Auxilio, que alguien detenga a ese tipo que me robo mi bolso!- exclamo una señora que parece muy adinerada y parecía estar agitada corriendo tras el tipo.

-¿Qué dijo señora?- le pregunto Kenny que junto con Butters se le acercaron.

-Que ese tipo se robó mi bolso…- les dijo la señora jadeando del cansancio.

-Vamos Butters, hay que detener a ese tipo- le dijo Kenny con decisión.

-¿De-detenerlo? Pe-pero ese tipo podría esta ar-armado y no las-lastimaría- le dijo asustado el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-"Además no nos pagan por hacer eso"- espeto desinteresado su otra personalidad en su mente.

-Oh vamos Butters, no te dio miedo enfrentarte a toda la armada naval cuando quisieron recuperar esa isla en Hawái, mucho menos debe darte miedo un solo tipo- le dijo Kenny para que adquiriera valor.

-"Pues en eso sí tiene razón"- le apoyo la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Pero es que…- el rubio claro iba a objetar, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto, Kenny sujeto a Butters del brazo y fueron tras el ladrón.

Los dos rubios perseguían al ladrón, que ya les llevaba una gran ventaja, así que tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarlo, y mientras corrían tenían que esquivar a las personas y diferentes obstáculos que se ponían en su camino, especialmente Kenny, que durante el recorrido, tenía que evitar que diferentes cosas lo mataran, ya sea porque casi le cae un piano encima, o porque un auto casi lo atropella y también porque se metió en medio de una balacera y las balas lo no le daban por poco, o que una cierra circular que estaba volando casi lo corta a la mitad, pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones en el pasado, no fue asesinado y seguía persiguiendo al ladrón, seguido muy de cerca por Butters que se había asustado al ver como su amigo casi se muere de esas maneras tan… "particulares".

-"Que suerte tiene"- espeto irónico y burlón su otra personalidad en su mente.

-Ke…Kenny… ya me estoy cansando…- le dijo agotado Butters mientras corría más y más despacio.

-No te rindas Butters… ya casi lo hemos alcanzado…- le dijo el otro rubio que también se estaba agotando, pero luego de unos segundo ya alcanzaron al ladrón- ¡te tengo!- dicho esto salto sujetando al ladrón y los dos cayeron al piso rodando un poco.

-¡Oh salchichas!- exclamo Butters ya que no le dio tiempo de detenerse y se tropezó con ellos cayendo y rodando también unos metros en el piso.

-¡Quítate de encima mocoso!- dijo molesto el ladrón tratando de quitarse de encima a Kenny.

-¡No hasta que devuelva el bolso que se robó!- le dijo el rubio tratando de arrebatarle el bolso.

-¡Que te quites mierda!- dicho esto le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara apartándolo y luego se paró y el rubio cenizo quedo inconsciente.

-¡KENNY!- exclamo asustado Butters, pero…- ¡MALDITO!- le grito furioso y con voz ronca ya que ver a su mejor amigo siendo golpeado de esa manera hizo que su miedo y nerviosismo desaparecieran enseguida y sin previo aviso se le tiro encima al ladrón haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso y le empezara a dar varios golpes en la cara de la misma manera en como lo hizo con el Dr. Oz hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y después lo dejo tirado y se acercó a su amigo- ¿estás bien Kenny?- le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Ah… si…- le dijo adolorido el rubio cenizo mientras se sobaba la cara- ¿pero y el ladrón?-

-Bueno… el…- le dijo preocupado frotándose los nudillos y el otro rubio vio al ladrón tirado en el piso.

-"Eso le pasa por estar jodiendo"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters sintiéndose orgulloso por lo que hizo.

-Cielos Butters, algunas veces me asustas cuando te enojas- le dijo Kenny sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-Pe-pero es que él te gol-golpeo y…- el otro rubio trataba de buscar una excusa.

-Ya, no te angusties, mejor regresémosle el bolso a esa mujer- le dijo Kenny para dejar de lado ese asunto y después cogió el bolso que estaba tirado en el piso y se fueron del lugar dejando al ladrón que seguía inconsciente y unos pajaritos volaban en círculos encima de su cabeza XD.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, los dos rubios habían llegado a donde estaba la señora adinerada.

-Aquí está su bolso señora- le dijo Kenny dándoselo.

-¡Oh gracias chicos, no saben cuánto se lo agradezco!- les dijo alegre la señora.

-No fue na-nada señora- le dijo humildemente Butters frotándose los nudillos que estaban un poco manchados de la sangre del ladrón.

-"Esta es la parte en la dice: ¿Cómo puedo pagarles este favor?"- espeto irónico y ansioso Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Cómo les puedo pagar este favor?- les pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-"Tal y como lo sospeche"- espeto triunfal Caos.

-Ya le di-dijimos se-señora, que no fue na-nada- le siguió diciendo humildemente Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Bueno… en realidad… si podría darnos dinero… se lo agradeceríamos mucho…- le pidió Kenny, normalmente no cobra ese tipo de favores porque es muy modesto y humilde, pero como necesita dinero para comprarle algo a su mamá, hace una excepción y Butters lo miro un poco sorprendido por eso.

-"Esa voz ahora si me agrada"- espetó aún irónico Caos y también complacido.

-Pe-pero es que…- el rubio claro iba a objetar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Oh claro niños, tomen esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en forma de pago- les dijo la señora para luego sacar de su bolso dos billetes de 100$ y darle uno a cada rubio.

-"Con esto si podré darle un buen regalo a mi madre"- pensó alegre Kenny.

-"Justo lo que merecemos después de perseguir y joder a ese ladrón"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters muy desagradecido- "y en vez de gastar esto en esa regañona, deberíamos comprarnos varios dulces"- terminó diciendo glotón refiriéndose a Linda y ese comentario molesto un poco al rubio.

Ya siendo el día de las madres, los niños y niñas les estaban dando a sus madres regalitos.

-Feliz día de la madre- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ike y Kyle que entre los dos habían hecho un dije judío que en el centro tiene las palabras escritas "te amo mamá".

-Oh Bubas, es tan hermoso- les dijo alegre Sheila para luego abrazarlos y darle a cada uno varios besitos en las cara sonrojando un poco a sus hijos.

-Feliz día mamá- dijo Stan y Shelli a su madre al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro le dio una taza que decía te amo mamá, mientras que la castaña le dio una un pastelito que decía lo mismo.

-Ah cielitos, muchas gracias- les dijo Sharon y al igual que Sheila le dio besitos mientras los abrazaba y eso avergonzó a sus hijos.

-Carajo chicos, con el dinero que les di y no pudieron comprarles algo mejor- comento Randy arruinando el momento ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su esposo, mientras el pelinegro y la castaña se sujetaron el puente de la nariz.

-Feliz día mamá- dijo Cartman entregándole a su mamá un dibujo hecho por el mismo… muy mal pintado cabe decir.

-Oh calabacín, ¡muchas gracias!- le dijo Linane emocionada por esa muestra de "afecto" por parte de su hijo y lo abrazo.

-"Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que me dé más comida a la hora de la cena"- pensó complacido el gordo dando a entender que solo hizo eso para beneficio propio.

-Feliz día mamá- dijo Clyde en frente de la tumba de su madre dejando un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias mi pequeño hijo- le dijo sonriente Betsy desde el Cielo.

-¡Feliz día de la madre, mamá!- dijo muy alegre Butters mostrando un gran pastel de freza en forma de corazón que dice te amo mamá… como todo un cliché de primera clase.

-Oh cariño, muchas gracias, se ve muy delicioso ese pastel- le dijo sonriente Linda para luego levantarlo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba… como lo hacen las otras madres.

-Bien hecho hijo, así no tendremos que castigarte- le dijo Steven sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo.

-"Bonita forma de agradecernos pendejo"- espeto molesto la otra personalidad del rubio- "por lo menos aún nos quedó 50 $ de lo que nos dieron, así que podremos comprarnos muchas golosinas"- termino diciendo glotón.

-"Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Kenny"- pensó Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

Mientras tanto, Kenny, junto con Kevin y su pequeña hermanita Karen, estaban llevando a su mamá a un restaurante para que disfrute de una deliciosa comida, pero ella no lo sabía ya que sus hijos le habían puesto una venda en los ojos para que fuera sorpresa.

-¿A dónde me llevan chicos?- les pregunto Carol, que estaba muy emocionada ya que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sus hijos la llevaron a un lugar.

-Es una sorpresa mamá- le dijo sonriente el rubio y después de unos momentos ya habían llegado al restaurante.

-Muy bien, ya puedes quitarte la venda- le dijo su hijo mayor y cuando la pelirrojo se la quitó se asombró por lo que vio, ya que desde hace rato que no comía en un lugar así.

-¡Feliz día de la madre!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo sus tres hijos.

-Oh chicos… ¿en serio me invitan a comer aquí?- le pregunto emocionada la pelirroja.

-Claro mami, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti en este día tan especial- le dijo sonriente su pequeña mientras que la acompañaba al interior del restaurante.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste esos 100 $ para esto Kenny?- le pregunto su hermano mayor.

-Pues ya sabes, arreglándomelas como siempre- le dijo su hermano omitiendo el importante detalle de lo que paso ayer.

-¿Chupándosela a un tipo por ahí?- le pregunto burlonamente Kevin y el rubio lo golpeo molesto.

-Idiota- dicho esto los dos entraron al restaurante para acompañar a su mamá a celebrar el día de las madres.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic del día de las madres, aunque no sé si me salió muy bien, pero lo de la ida al restaurante me inspire en algo que me paso hoy cuando invite a mi mamá a un restaurante también como un regalo XD, creo que dentro de unos días volveré a seguir continuando mis otros fics y espero que sus mamás tengan un feliz día de las madres ;D.**


End file.
